1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for detecting a position of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known approaches to monitoring whether a door is open or closed employ a two part magnetic switch or a button type switch, which requires a very intrusive mounting scheme. This mounting scheme involves drilling into the door jamb and the door itself, which is time consuming for an installer and destructive to the door and the door jamb.
Another known configuration uses a flush mounted two part magnetic switch. However, this configuration does not work well with door/jamb configurations in which there is inadequate flush mounting surface between the door and the jamb.
Yet other known configurations employ mechanical switches that are integral to the hinge itself. These solutions have very detailed and elaborate machining and design aspects involving specific hinge designs.
All current solutions for monitoring door open states require switches that are mounted by a combination of drilling and screwing, which is destructive and time consuming for the installer. Thus, problems associated with known door position sensors include having to replace existing door hinges; high manufacturing costs; excessive installation time; and the fact that the sensors are not universal solutions that apply to most door installations and types.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a door position detecting arrangement that requires no drilling or screwing in order to mount and install the apparatus.